The Night Falls Upon Me
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: Hurt envelops her and takes over. Twisting and turning in her sleep, will she ever wake up from her hellish nightmare? Rated T for possible cursing and sensitive subjects. Also, Blood.


Hello, I wrote the first part in school, because it was a day where we did nothing. This is part of my major upload week. Major Upload Week: Day 1

This is because o my trip a week from now. Watch out for a crap ton of stories probably everyday. Thanks for Reading!

* * *

The night drew to a close as the sun went down. The bullets in the yard ricocheted off of the beige wall and white shutters. The wind shed a cold breeze upon the people in the town and the snow lay scattered and built up across the lawn. Moth flew in a circle around the one working light and the other broken light looked in shame and jealousy at the other. The windows became foggy as a young girl, looking to be the age of six, blew on them. Her hair a light brown, her complexion fair, and her outfit was somewhat fitting for the weather. It was her backyard, but she couldn't go back in the house. Her mother seemed to be too caught up in one of her soap operas to hear the girl's soft knocks against the door. Her father was shooting candy cane striped targets that hung on the walls. Cara sighed and went back to a corner that she had collected snow in a small corner.

The pile was as almost tall as her, just barely missing by a few inches. She sat in the snow making a mark in the snow, a dark shadow was cast under her. The white substance stuck to her puffy coat and gloves. She wore a black turtleneck that stuck out a bit. She breathed in and a fog was emitted from her mouth. Her nose had turned as red and rosy as Santa's, her cheeks bright as cherries, and her lips the same matching blue as her eyes. Her hair seemed to have a bit of frost intertwined with her locks. Her hair had a red ribbon trimmed with a festive green and yellow. In the corner of the yard, closest to her pile, was a slanting snowman missing half of his carrot nose. Snowflakes were still falling from the sky, realizing this Cara chuckled.

What would chicken little think, "Oh the sky is falling! The sky is falling cold!" Her eyelashes fluttered open and then to a close, the cheery little girl was tired. It might harm her, but that wasn't what she was thinking. She fell asleep and was awoken by a light poke coming from something. She wasn't in her pile, the pile hadn't melted since she could see it. She tried to place her feet on the ground, then she realized that she was suspended in the air by someone. It couldn't have been a plant or animal, it was too small.

The thing was more like her size and gentle. Once she had fully awoken, she started to squirm around in whoever's arms she was in. The person groaned a bit and placed Cara on the snow-covered ground. It was a he and the same height as her. She reached eye level and asked, "Who are you and why are you here?". The boy had dark brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and wore black jeans and a puffy black jacket in contrast to Cara's white leggings and green puffy jacket. She was still in her cozy turtleneck and in her yard, but... Why was he here? He spoke in a formal tone and manner and with a British accent, "I'm Ian Kabra. Your parents have been jailed for hiding drugs, arrested for a DUI, and have been hiding a criminal. (This part was written in school. Lol)

"Uncle Jeffery, was a criminal?" I asked cluelessly. An African American woman, with black hair, and nice eyebrows. (Last week I got my eyebrows waxed for the first time. It hurts.) She wore a blue police outfit that seemed to be getting darker as the moon was partially covered by the passing clouds. The moons gaze followed us as we walked around in my yard. Underneath us, I heard the snow crunch and I felt my feet get planted and buried underneath the white stuff when I stood for too long. The woman took off her cap, dusted it off, then placed it back on her 'bare' head. "Who is Uncle Jeffery, Cara?" she asked with her eyebrow arched. I suddenly felt aware of my situation and cowered backward into the closest thing I could, that 'thing' appeared to be Ian's chest. My wellies sunk into the snow and I trembled as the officer continued questioning me. The words were stuck in my throat, they acted like crabs in a bucket, trying to get out before each other. When I tried to speak only a horrifying gurgling sound erupted from my throat. I took a minute to breathe in and collect my self. I drew in a deep breath then began.

"Uncle Jeffery was this guy my parents let in our house about a year ago. From the description my friends had told me looked like one, he looked like a crackhead." I looked over at the woman and she nodded her head, signaling for me to continue. "He had this brown hair that was everywhere and unkempt, he had black eyes that he looked around with everywhere. He seemed to be looking for someone or something, always. The policewoman nodded and muttered, "Schizophrenic," before asking me, "Did he ever touch you in any way, honey?" in a nice voice.

I nodded, "He once touched my butt, I made eye contact with him and suddenly regretted it. He was blushing and his eyes were staring at my chest, I turned around and screamed in disgust. He was a pervert, sometimes I saw him kissing or touching my mother inappropriately. She mostly shrugged it off or allowed him to touch her that way and giggled. I think it's called affair, I think she was having an affair with that man." The policewoman once again nodded, looked down at her notepad she had been writing on and told me, in a grave voice, "What did he do? Continue." I trembled slightly and felt that Ian guy, wrap his arms around my waist slightly. I relaxed to his touch and laid back on his chest.

"He would look at me weirdly. Sometimes, after I would eat, he would sniff my plate and sometimes lick it and the utensils. His beard hair would get all over the plate and I would have to throw it away before I vomit just looking at it." Looking down at my lap, (We had sitten down on the snow a while ago.), I continued remembering what happened. "One day I was putting on my pajamas and he touched my private part and my dad saw him do it." Tears pricked my eyes as I continued and tried my hardest not to cry.

* * *

*Flashback*  
Lying on my bed, I button the last white button on my pink pajamas. Smiling at my accomplishment I start spinning around my room. Suddenly I hear a knock and a groan at the door, I open it with a huge smile on my face expecting to see my mother. My smile falters as I realize that it's Uncle Jeffery. She looks at me with hungry eyes and licks his lips while staring down at my covered chest. I don't understand what's happening as he closes and locks the door, trapping me inside. We're standing in the middle of my room as he grabs my butt. "Cara, I love you," he says in his disgusting, raspy voice. I slap his face as he grabs the rim of my pants. As he screams, I hear the door click.

"It's locked." I hear someone say and unlock the door with a key. In the doorway I see my father standing. "Cara, I see that you've been struggling. Let Uncle Jeffery do what he needs to do!" my father yells at me then locks and closes the door the same. I tremble as my father traps me as my back lay to the white wall. He then allows Uncle Jeffery to do the same. I start to let some salty tears roll down my cheeks. It wasn't the smartest move as I feel him, (With my eyes closed), kiss my tears away and hold up my chin. He pulls down my pajama bottoms and reveals my Hello Kitty underwear. I try to struggle, but my eyes shoot wide open as I feel him groping my private part. I start to struggle but feel him rub his entire hand against it then press a finger up there. It hurts and I scream loudly, his hand presses itself over my mouth and my screams are muffled.

I watch as he takes off his belt, unzips his pants, and shows his underwear. Something was bulging out from there so he grabbed my hand, used it to reach into his boxers and pull out his man part. (I was contemplating putting the real word, but this is a child's pov and I don't think she would know about the body parts. Well, she is eight, the same age I learned those parts, but it was the kid as summer camp's fault so... I decided against.) I gasp at how large it is and then he pushes me down onto my knees and forces me to put my mouth on it. It tastes horrible and soon as he continues to make me suck it a white liquid is shot into my mouth. It's very sour and I hate the taste, though he makes me sap it all up.

I sneakily grab my pants while he's distracted, put them on, and kick him in the balls. I escaped my father's grip then ran to my mother's room and barricaded the door with the makeup mirror and the dresser, for a little kid I sure am strong. I fell asleep and awoke to a soft knocking at the door, I looked through the door hole to see that it was my mother. I un-barricaded the door and allowed her to hug me tightly. I cried in her grip and I fell asleep in her room not telling of the horrors I had experienced for fear of my mother getting hurt.  
*Flashback Ends*

* * *

The lady's eyes were open and she sent me her condolences. They had found out that my mom had nothing to do with what was found in the house. Though, they had found that she was mentally ill and sent her to a mental institute. I saw her enter a white car screaming, "Cara! My baby! Don't forget about my baby girl! Don't leave my baby girl. Or my other baby." What, another baby? The people had thought about it. My eyes looked up at the window in the house that had light in it. It was the room that my mom was in all the time and told no-one about. I heard small crying, it was the other baby girl she was talking about. I opened the door to my house and slowly tip-toed into it though I knew no-one was in. I opened the door and saw a small baby girl and boy in a crib.

Mom must have had twins, I carry the two gently in my arms and head downstairs. I trod in the snow over to the officer and watch as her eyes soften at the two. "We have to find you a temporary home until your mom gets well enough to take care of you." Ian raised his hands and timidly suggested, "Sis. They could come to our house." She thought about it and said, "Fine. I'm pretty sure mom would be okay with it. Thanks for helping, kiddo." She smiled and ruffled Ian's brown hair.

As we walk to the car, she pulls out two car seats from the trunk and places them on the second row of seats and places the boy and girl in the seats. Ian and I sit in the third row and Ian's sister starts to drive off away from the crime scene investigation in her white car. Her badge shined in the moon's light that was shining in the mirror. She adjusts it and continues driving in silence until we arrive at a white mansion. She steps out and two guards open the doors and carry out the babies. Ian and I step out the car, I met his mother, Chrysanthemum, and he leads me to his room. I'll be sleeping in the same bed as him tonight, I don't find him perverted so I agree. Ms. Chrys agreed to make me and the babies a new room. She says when my mother returns, she can live with us and sleep in the same room as I. I smile before snuggling into Ian's chest, rest my head on his shoulder and I let my eyes flutter to a close as I fall asleep smiling, letting one single tear fall from my eyes.


End file.
